Secret
by Yuki Momochi
Summary: Amy wants to know way Volume hates Soundwave so much


Decepticon secrets

Disclaimer note: I don't own the Transformers (unfortunately)

_Comm-link _** _**Flash backs_

Note: this chapter is mostly a flash back over a long period of time. This flash back will be from Volume's POV. Note a lot of the characters in the flashback are teens.

(The really tall building reference can be found on Youtube, Look up Transformers Mediocrity 2)

* * *

"Volume, why do you hate Soundwave so much?" Amy asked one morning.

"It's simple! They've hated each other since before we got here!" Starscream answered.

"He back stabbed me, so I back stabbed him." Volume said displeased.

"Could you tell what happened?"

"I hope you don't hate flash backs." Volume smiled.

_ Kaon: Decepticon academy "So we finally made it to Kaon, Volume!" Thundercracker said.

I looked over at my friends. "Don't get too cocky, I heard when the final exams come about, Lord Megatron is present." I warned TC.

"Don't worry Volume we won't get 'too' cocky." Skywarp said with a smug grin.

Starscream then added. "Yeah, you always keep us in our place!"

I laugh silently. "Yeah"

"You're Volume correct?" a slender black and tan seeker asked.

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

"I'm Airslash, I'm one of your instructors, I have your locker combination and your room number, your stuff is already there."

"Thank you sir." I said.

"You don't mind roommates do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't, I use to have three of them." I answered.

"Well, you're going to have two roommates, a fem and a mech. Your room number is 52.

"Thank you sir." I said and went to find my dorm room.

"Hey Volume, who's your roommate?" Starscream asked as he noticed my room was across from his.

"Don't know yet, you?" I asked Starscream.

"Skywarp and Thundercracker." He replied annoyed.

"Well I'll see you soon." I told him and entered my room.

As I entered my room I noticed a white and red fem that had black trimming around her helm and chest on the ground looking for something. Dorm rooms are like a small home in a way.

"Hey you need any help?" I offered.

"Huh? Ouch!" she had a very quiet voice; she whacked her helm off the table as she got up.

"Are you okay?" I struggled to hold back my laughter.

"Yeah…"she answered and looked away.

"What's your name?"

"Black Hole." She said quietly.

"I'm Volume! Nice to meet you." I offered her my servo.

"Nice to meet you as well." Black Hole smiled.

A blue mech entered the room. "Black Hole-did you find it yet?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Not yet Soundwave." She sighed.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"I lost my scalpel!" she turned red.

"You're a medic?" I asked in shock because medics were basically unheard of in the decepticon army.

"Yeah, you've no idea how much convincing I had to do to even learn it!"

"Where did you learn medical skills" I ask out of curiosity.

"Iacon, like I said it took a lot of convincing."

"Designation?" the blue mech asked me.

"Volume's the name, what's yours" I asked.

"Designation: Soundwave." He answered.

"Does he ever use any emotion?" I ask Black Hole quietly.

"No he's always like that." She whispered back.

"I'll show you our room" Black Hole said.

"Thanks, Black Hole." I answered.

As we entered the room I noticed whose bed was who's because the left bed was covered in red, white, and black blankets and pillows which hasn't been made, while the bed on the right was already made covered with purple blankets and pillows but I noticed a large lump in my bed.

"You don't make you bed do you?" I asked.

"No, not usually. I guess that makes me a bad medic." She sighed.

"Not really just don't be this messy in a med bay okay?" I told her.

I walked over the lump and I poked it and a loud snarl could be heard and in a moment I was tackled by cat.

"Get off me." I tried to get the black cat off me.

Soundwave walked into the room. "Ravage-that's enough!" he said and the cat got up._

"So wait Ravage tackled you?" Amy interrupted. "Ravage use Tackle! It's super effective!" she said acting as she was a Pokémon trainer.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Volume yelled.

"Sorry." Amy grinned.

_Anyways I found it odd that Soundwave could control that cat. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"You know when you were told you have two roommates?" Black Hole asked quietly.

"Yeah" I looked her framed over. She seemed really small.

"Well you have like six" she said quietly.

"S…six? How?" I sputtered.

"Eject!" Soundwave commanded and three cassettes flew out of his chest and transformed.

Ravage walked over to Soundwave. "Wait how did you sneak this through the system?" I asked impressed.

"Cassettes are easy to hide." He replied.

"Oi, Soundwave what did ya need?" the smaller purple decepticon asked.

"New roommate" was the only thing he said.

"I'm Rumble" he stepped forwards. "The red and black one is my twin Frenzy."

"Yo" he greeted.

"The bird is Laserbeak; he's kinda a pain in the aft."

"This is Ravage, he's a grouch." Frenzy pointed at the cat.

"Yeah I know." I muttered.

The next morning we had combat training with a mech named Dreadwing. I heard he was a huge black mech.

I stood next to Black Hole and Skywarp. "This will be easy." I said to Sky.

"You will all address me as sir…" he began but I droned him out. But then he stopped in front of me and Black Hole. "Femmes." He scoffed.

"You got a problem with that, Sir?" I asked and crossed my servos.

"Femmes have no place in the decepticon army. Why? Because they're all weak!" He yelled in my face.

"Well, I'm not weak!" I answered in a calm tone. It would be a bad idea to stand up against a superior since I'm rookie.

"We'll see, most femmes can't handle the hard training and then they run and join the autobots. So femmes go join the autobots while you still can!" Dreadwing taunted.

"Sorry, I'm not giving up until both my wing are completely ripped off my frame." I glared at him. "AH!" I was back handed so hard my energon was on the back of his hand.

"There will be no back talking fem!" the black menace roared.

"So what's next?" Starscream asked.

"Flight Training" three voices said at once.

We all turn around and there were three small bluish-purple and green mechs standing next to each._

"Like a girl wall?" Amy asked.

"Yes, NOW STOP INTERRUPTING MY FLASHBACK!" Volume snapped.

_As I was saying before someone interrupted me, again. "Who are you guys?" Black Hole asked.

"Reflector" they answered.

"Wait you're all the same mech?" TC asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

And thus we had another friend that has joined our group.

"Most of you have already met me, but those who didn't; my name is Airslash!" Our flight instructor greeted.

"Of course the flight trainer had to be a seeker." Skywarp said sacristy.

"Today's lesson will be simple; flight course in your alt. mode, do we have any volunteers?" our friendly instructor asked.

"I'll go!" Starscream stepped forwards.

"Ah, a seeker from Vos, this should be good." He smiled.

"He's so cocky!" Black Hole said quietly.

"Ya got that right!" I smiled.

Kaon: The Nemesis.

"We did it we all made it!" Starscream said pleased.

"Yeah but how will Megatron, be?" Black Hole asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out!" Soundwave and I said at the same time.

We enter the command room. And then I realized he's a lot bigger than the rumors.

"So you're the bunch of recruits that I'm supposed to give you your posts, am I right? He asked.

His voice sent chills down my frame. "That's right Lord Megatron." I answered as everyone else was scared of him as well.

"Well" he walked over and stopped at Starscream. "Name, and function?" he asked Starscream.

"Starscream, Seeker." He answered quickly.

"Second in command. Is suitable for you, seeing as your performance was beyond exceptional." He said with a serious face.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron." He saluted.

"You?" he asked me.

"Volume, Intelligence Officer." I said firmly.

"Kaon." He told me.

He moved on the Soundwave. "Soundwave, Intelligence Officer.

"I see you and Volume will work together.

Everyone got positioned in Kaon.

Iacon Border:

"You ready Soundwave?" I asked quietly.

"Affirmative." He nodded.

To take precautions I created a sound barrier disable all communications between autobots. "There that should lower our chance of getting scraped if were caught, now that all their comm links are disabled."

"Ready, set, infiltration!" Soundwave said as we both snuck our way in.

"_Soundwave, what's your location?" I comm-link my partner._

"_By that tall building you know that really tall building, where is your location?" He comm-linked back._

"_Just wait I'll find you."_

"Soundwave?" I asked quietly.

"Well, Well, Well, you have quite the infiltration skills 'con." A mech's voice said from behind me.

"Shoot!" I realized that Soundwave's intention was to use me as a decoy.

"Turn slowly and drop your weapons!" he ordered.

I knew I had no choice but to comply. "I really hate you right now." I said aloud.

"Good I hate you, too" Prowl smiled.

I meant Soundwave but whatever! I thought.

"_Later Volume, you make an excellent distraction."_ Soundwave had laughed through our comm-link.

Kaon: Decepticon HQ.

"Volume, what the pit happened to you?" Black Hole asked as I fell to my knees.

"Where is Soundwave!?" I asked harshly.

"Let me repair you first!" Black Hole insisted.

"NO! I'LL KILL HIM!" I screamed.

"Volume, your severely damaged!" she protested.

"I don't care!"

"You did a good job Soundwave." Megatron complimented that slagging backstabber!

"ALL THAT INFORMATION IS INCORRECT!" I corrected.

"Volume what frag happened to you?" Thundercracker asked.

"What happened to me? SOUNDWAVE IS WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled.

"Do you have proof that his information is wrong, Volume?" Megatron glared at me coldly.

"Yes I do, his information is outdated. He got information from the archives. I got my info from the autobots HQ, all thanks to Soundwave." I smiled.

"Soundwave superior: Volume inferior."

"Shut up, you uncharismatic bore!"

Rumble ejected from Sounwave's chest. "Hey nobody calls Soundwave an uncharismatic bore!"

"I can call that backstabber whatever I want!" I snapped.

"That's enough you two!" Megatron roared._

"Wow that's pretty intense..." Amy said quietly.

* * *

Chapter one of understanding my OCs –Yuki Momochi


End file.
